Milk, Myple Syrup and Cat Apron
by iamdey
Summary: Seungcheol itu mesum kalau sudah pasang wajah bodoh, dan Jisoo benci itu. Tapi gara-gara susu, sirup maple, dan apron berbentuk wajah kucing, pagi hari yang harusnya damai ditemani sepiring pancake berubah kacau! It's CheolSoo, Seungcheol X Jisoo, Yaoi, BXB, Smut! Don't Like Don't Read, Please!


**Seungcheol X Jisoo**

 **Warning : YAOI, SMUT! , Lemon , Typo Everywhere**

 **Don't Like Don't Read , Please**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **Milk, Myple Syrup and Cat Apron**

* * *

Hari itu hari minggu. Jadi Seungcheol berniat malas-malasan setelah 6 hari sibuk bekerja. Tubuh kekarnya terlihat masih asyik bergelung dibalik selimut tebal, belum ingin bangun padahal matahari sudah terbit di ufuk Timur. Sekarang sudah jam 9.

"Eungg"

Seungcheol sedikit merenggangkan otot tubuhnya lalu membalik posisi menjadi menyamping. Serius, bukannya bangun Seungcheol malah tidur lagi. Bersyukurlah sekarang ia tinggal di apartement, entah apa yang terjadi kalau Seungcheol masih tinggal dirumah orang tuanya? Ibu nya itu keras kalau mendidik anak.

Si tampan masih ingat betul bagaimana cara Ibu-nya membangunkannya dulu. Masih untung kalau Cuma disiram air dingin, waktu itu entah ide gila darimana, Ibu cantiknya itu malah memasukkan 2 buah cabai pedas kedalam mulut Seungcheol sampai-sampai ia terbangun dan cabainya itu menyangkut di tenggorokan. Seungcheol harus dibawa kerumah sakit dan tidak bisa bicara selama 2 hari. Memikirkannya saja sudah buat Seungcheol merinding.

Lalu pintu kamar Seungcheol terbuka. Dan Seungcheol tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah pelan. Sangat pelan. Tiba-tiba tubuh Seungcheol ditindih sesuatu yang lumayan berat dan hangat. Ia tidak peduli dan masih asyik menutup matanya rapat.

"Seungcheol~" ada suara lembut memanggilnya. Lembut sekali seperti suara malaikat kalau kata Seungcheol.

"Ayo bangun~ Sudah pagi~"

Seungcheol belum mau bergerak dari posisinya dia Cuma diam menikmati suara itu. Mungkin bagi Seungcheol suara itu seperti nanyayian nina bobo yang membuatnya semakin terlelap. Bahkan ia sampai bermimpi lagi.

"Seungcheol~bangun~" Seungcheol merasakan napas hangat menyentuh pipinya "Atau aku akan panggil bibi kalau kau tidak bangun juga~"

Mendengar Ibu-nya disebut-sebut Seungcheol langsung membuka mata. Jantungnnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang, dan mata bulatnya mengerjap horror. Lalu suara tawa pelan membuatnya menoleh.

"Sungguh Jisoo! Jangan menakutiku!"

Hong Jisoo tertawa lebar melihat betapa konyolnya wajah Seungcheol sekarang. Dan Seungcheol hanya tidak percaya kalau seseorang yang sudah 2 tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu malah menggodainnya dan tertawa tanpa henti.

"Kau sih tidak bangun-bangun padahal 1 jam yang lalu aku sudah membangunkan mu tapi kau tetap saja tidur." Jisoo bangun, dan berjalan ke pintu kamar hendak keluar.

"Cepat mandi, atau aku akan panggil bibi kesini untuk memandikanmu bila perlu." Ancam Jisoo. Seungcheol dengan cepat bangun dari kasur dan berlari kekamar mandi menyisahkan Jisoo yang terkiki geli melihat tingkah laku kekasih tampannnya itu.

...

...

...

Jisoo terlihat sibuk dengan peralatan dapur. Niatnya sih mau buat pancake cokelat dengan sirup mapel diatasnya. Jisoo hapal Seungcheol itu tidak suka makan berat kalau pagi hari jadi ia berniat buat itu saja. Kalau pagi hari waktu kerja Seungcheol lebih suka dibuatkan kopi dan makan roti tawar yang Jisoo belikan sore kemarinnya sepulang kuliah.

Sambil bersenandung kecil, si manis bersurai peach itu membentuk adonan bulat diatas wajan yang nantinya kan berubah matang menjadi pancake, lalu meninggalkannya sejenak untuk membuat kopi hitam untuk Seungcheol dan susu rasa plan untuk dirinya. Kadang Jisoo bingung kenapa Seungcheol suka yang pahit-pahit padahalkan wajahnya manis. Manis bila sedang tersenyum dan ada lubang dipipinya, jadinya Jisoo ingin mencium pipi Seungcheol lama-lama.

Jisoo asyik sekali kalau sudah berurusan dengan masak memasak, Seungcheol keluar dari kamar mereka setelah selesai mandi dan pakai baju, dan duduk di salah satu kursi makan yang menghadap dapur.

"Belum selesai?" Tanya Seungcheol dan dijawab lambaian spatula dari Jisoo.

"Sebentar lagi ya sayang."

Seungcheol memandangi tubuh Jisoo yang membelakanginya. Jisoo-nya itu mungil, punggungnya kurus tapi pinggangnya langsing. Pantatnya agak berisi walau tidak seberisi milik Seungcheol. Kulitnya tidak terlalu putih tapi seksi, apalagi kalau sedang berkeringat dan berkeringatnya diranjang. Seungcheol panas sendiri kalau membayangkannya. Kaki Jisoo jenjang tapi keras karena ia suka lari pagi. Dan Seungcheol cinta semua yang ada pada diri Jisoo.

"Hei kau melamun?" Entah sudah berapa menit Seungcheol membayangkan Jisoo sampai tidak sadar kekasihnya itu sudah duduk disebelahnya. "Hah? Apa?" Seungcheol bila sudah melamun tampangnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku tidak–"

"Tidak apa? Kau mesum kalau pasang wajah begitu!" Jisoo mencebik bibirnya kebawah.

"Aku tidak mesum." Kata Seungcheol tidak terima.

"Kau pasti membayangkan yang aneh-aneh!" si manis itu tambah kesal karena Seungcheol tidak jujur.

"Iyadeh, tadi aku tadi membayangkan tubuhmu." Jelasnya dan wajah Jisoo merona merah.

Plakk

"Aduh Jisoo sakit!" Seungcheol mengaduh, kepalanya baru saja dipukul sendok besi.

"Siapa suruh punya pikiran mesum!"

Seungcheol mengalah saja dan diam saat Jisoo menungkan sirup maple diatas pancake mereka berdua. Indra penciuman Seungcheol meangkap wangi manis dari pancake yang memang sudah Jisoo siapkan baru tadi.

"Aku tidak mau ribut dipagi hari jadi kita makan ya." Jisoo berubah lembut. Dia Cuma tidak mau acara makan pagi yang tentram malah berubah acak-acakan karena pertengkaran mereka yang sepele.

Jadi mereka makan dengan hikmat walau sesekali Seungcheol bercerita tentang pekerjaannya yang setiap hari mengharuskan ia mengecek dokumen-dokumen penting. Seungcheol itu CEO di perusahaan ayah Jisoo. Sedangkan Jisoo bercerita tentang bagaimana hari-harinya dikampus beserta teman se-gengnya yang menurut Seungcheol tidak cukup banyak tapi berisik kalau sudah main ke apartement mereka berdua.

"Kemarin Jeonghan dimarahi dosen pembimbing, katanya dia membolos hampir seminggu padahalkan Jeonghan sedang merawat adiknya yang sakit." Jisoo bicara sambil menyuap sepotong pancake kedalam mulut.

"Loh memang dia tidak bilang pada dosennya?"

"Entahlah tapi sepertinya sih tidak. Soalnya Jeonghan santai-santai saja setelah ditegur, dia pasti sengaja."

Seungcheol ingat teman Jisoo yang satu itu. Si Yoon Jeonghan yang punya rambut panjang, padahal dia itu pria tapi kenapa tampangnya seperti perempuan, pikir Seungcheol waktu pertama kali Jisoo membawa si pria cantik itu ke apartement mereka. Dari sekian teman-temannya, hanya Jeonghan yang paling sering berkunjung kesini. Seungcheol pernah berpikir kalau Jeonghan itu suka pada Jisoo karena selalu menempeli kekasihnya kemana saja seperti anak bebek. Dia jadi kesal sendiri kalau membayangkannya.

"Kau ingin tambah sirup nya Cheol?" Jisoo bertanya dan Seungcheol menjawab dengan anggukan tidak bisa menjawab dengan mulut karena dia masih sibuk mengunyah.

Jisoo meletakkan garpu dan pisau diatas piring lalu berniat mengambil botol sirup maple yang berdiri disamping gelas susu miliknya. Entah Jisoo ceroboh atau memang sengaja, tangannya mengenai gelas dan isi nya tumpah. Susu rasa plan itu terciprat kemana-mana. Parahnya lebih banyak mengenai kaos putih tipis yang Jisoo kenakan.

"Astaga Jisoo!" Seungcheol terkejut lalu berteriak. "Kau ini bagaimana sih!" dengan sigap Seungcheol bangun dan berlari kedapur mencari kain kering yang bisa digunakan untuk membersihkan susu yang menggenang diatas meja hingga menetes ke lantai.

"Maaf Seungcheol aku ceroboh." Jisoo panik apalagi melihat kaos yang ia gunakan jadi terlihat transparan akibat kena cipratan susu. Seungcheol kembali lagi kemeja makan dengan sebuah kain kering lalu membersihkan mejanya.

"Hati-hati untung gelasnya tidak jatuh dan pecah." Ujar Seungcheol "Kalau pecah bagaimana? Kau kan bisa terluka." Seungcheol itu memang sesuatu. Walau tadi nada suaranya agak kesal karena kecerobohan Jisoo, tapi ia tetap mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya.

"Iya ma–maaf." Jisoo agak menyesal dia tidak mau kalau Seungcheol marah karena ia ceroboh. Si manis itu diam memperhatikan Seungcheol yang begitu cekatan membersihkan meja dan lantai lalu membawa kain basah karena susu itu ke dapur, memerasnya di wastafel. Sementara Jisoo dengan kepala tertunduk memandang bajunya yang basah dan lengket.

"Nah sudah." Seungcheol mengeringkan tangannya dengan tisu di meja makan dan beralih menatap Jisoo yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Seungcheol meraih dagu Jisoo dan bingung ketika melihat raut wajah kekasihnya yang cemberut ingin menangis. Mata kucing itu sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Hei kenapa menangis?"

"Hiks aku ceroboh…" suranya terdengar bergetar "..kau pasti marah padaku kan?" Si manis mulai menangis pelan membuat Seungcheol tambah kelimpungan.

"Aku tidak marah sayang." Jisoo dibawa masuk kedalam pelukan Seungcheol, kepalanya bersandar didada bidang kekasihnya dan rambutnya dielus lembut. Seungcheol jadi merasa berslah karena tadi ia sedikit membentak Jisoo, ia sadar nada suaranya agak terdengar marah. Bukannya apa-apa Seungcheol tadi hanya terkejut. "Sudah jangan menangis. Aku yang minta maaf karena membentakmu tadi." Ia mengusap air mata yang menetese dipipi gembil Jisoo lalu mengecupnya sayang. Dan Jisoo tersenyum manis sekali.

"Baju ku basah Cheol." Ia berujar pelan, kembali menunduk melihat bajunya yang diikuti juga oleh Seungcheol. Dan disitu Seunggcheol merasa tubuhnya jadi panas-dingin. Karena tumpahan susu, baju Jisoo jadi basah dan tubuhnya tecetak jelas. Apalagi pola dari tumpahan itu lebih banyak mengenai area dada daripada perut. Nipple pink kecokelatan milik Jisoo jadi kelihatan. Seungcheol jadi merasa susah untuk menelan salivanya sendiri.

"Aku ganti baju dulu ya." Jisoo berniat kekamar untuk ganti baju, tapi sialnya Seungcheol malah menarik tangannya cukup kuat dan buat Jisoo menjadi duduk dipaha tebal miliknya. Tadi Seungcheol lebih dulu duduk dikursi.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" Jisoo gugup karena lihat Seungcheol memandangi tubuhnya.

"Se-Seungcheol jangan begitu aku harus ganti baju." Ia tidak bisa gerak banyak. Tangan Seungcheol mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya cukup kuat.

Jisoo tidak mengerti pada tatapan Seungcheol. Tapi yang pasti tatapannya itu ada artinya. Dan Seungcheol malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jisoo sampai-sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Untuk apa ganti baju?" Seungcheol bicara dengan suara rendah. Jisoo gelisah soalnya napas hangat Seungcheol menerpa wajahnya tanpa henti, membuat Jisoo jadi blank seketika,

"Di-dingin." Lirih Jisoo.

"Kau mau aku hangatkan?"

Mata bulat Seungcheol mendadak sayu. Dan Jisoo langsung mengerti. Seungcheol sedang dalam mode mesum!

"Jangan mesum Cheol! Aku dingin dan lengket karena susu! Jadi lepaskan!" Jisoo terdengar merengek, namun Seungcheol seolah menulikan telinganya.

Chup

Dengan enteng Seungcheol mengecup bibir Jisoo dan melumat bibir bawahnya pelan. Jisoo hanya menutup mata merasakan sesuatu yang empuk menekan-nekan bibirnya. Awalnya Jisoo bertahan dengan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, tidak mau membalas lumatan Seungcheol yang sekarang berubah sedikit liar. Tapi Seungcheol sudah menggigit bibirnya duluan.

"Akh!"

Lidah Seungcheol merayap masuk bagai ular kedalam mulutnya. Mengaduk-maduk mulut berwarna pink itu tanpa jeda. Seungcheol kalau sudah dalam mode mesum tidak pakai lama-lama mencium Jisoo dengan lembut. Ia akan meliar dan sulit dihentikan. Jadi Jisoo membiarkan lidah panas itu bergerak tidak tentu arah. Karena Jisoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa bila sudah dalam kungkungan tubuh Seungcheol.

Tangan Seungcheol yang tadi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jisoo merambat turun menuju pinggangnya. Hanya satu tangan yang memeluk erat, sementara tangan lain meremas tubuh mungil si manis dibalik celana pendeknya.

"Euumhh" Jisoo melenguh pelan.

Yang ia rasa setelahnya adalah rasa panas ditubuh karena ulah tangan Seungcheol yang tanpa jeda meremas kemaluannya dan juga tidak bisa diam meraba tubuh kurusnya disana-sini. Jisoo pasrah dan duduk lemas diatas paha kekasihnya.

Benarkan! Seungcheol tidak akan pelan-pelan kalau sedang dalam mode mesum.

* * *

 **Milk, Myple Syrup and Cat Apron**

* * *

Keadaan diruang makan sekarang kacau parah. Piring serta gelas jatuh berserakan dilantai, pecah berhamburan. Pot berisi bunga matahari juga ikut jadi korbannya. Itu akibat ulah Seungcheol. Tapi yang lebih parah lagi bila melihat keadaan Jisoo. Sungguh siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tidak tahan untuk tidak menjamah tubuh yang sekarang hanya terbalut apron pink dengan gambar wajah kucing lucu.

Catat hanya apron. Tanpa sehelai baju. Tadi Seungcheol punya ide gila, dia membuka semua baju Jisoo yang basah karena tumpahan susu dan memakaikan sebuah apron yang memang sedang menggantung di kursi makan. Apron milik Jisoo.

Dan sekarang Jisoo kelihatan 1000 kali lebih seksi ketimbang hanya memakai kemeja atau baju kebesar milik Seungcheol yang setiap malam melekat ditubuh mungilnya.

Jisoo masih bertahan pada posisinya yang sedang dipangku Seungcheol. Kekasihnya itu memang sedang sibuk menatap punggungnya yang mulus, dan Jisoo berjengit kaget saat merasakan tangan salah satu dingin kekasihnya merambat kedepan tubuhnya, meraba perut sebentar lalu menyentuh nipple yang mengeras dibalik apron.

Seungcheol menyentuhkan dadanya pada punggung telanjang Jisoo, menekannya hingga tubuh depan Jisoo menunduk pada meja didepan. Jisoo menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menyanggah tubuhnya agar tidak langsung menyentuh permukaaan meja yang dingin.

"Kau sangat sexy sayang." Seungcheol berujar dengan suara rendah di telinga Jisoo.

Jisoo menggigil "Che-Cheolhh"

Dia terengah-engah ketika Seungcheol memelintir nipplenya pelan dan memainkannya diantara jari-jarinya. "Hmm?" Seungcheol bergumam dan Jisoo merasa bibir tebal kekasihnya itu meraba punggungnya.

Lalu satu tangan Seungcheol yang memeluk pinggang Jisoo turun perlahan meraba pantatnya. Plakk. Satu pukulan yang membuat Jisoo berjengit kaget.

"Akkhh!"

Plakk. Pukulan kedua meninggalkan panas dipantat Jisoo.

"Seungcheol–st–stophh"

Kejantanan Jisoo semakin mengeras dibalik apron dan tangan Seungcheol meremasnya kuat hingga Jisoo berteriak nikmat. "Kau yakin ingin berhenti?" Lidah panas menyapa lubang telinga. Wajah Jisoo semakin memerah bukan hanya pantatnya saja.

Plakk. Yang ketiga cukup keras sampai Jisoo tidak kuat menyanggah tubuhnya lagi dan terjatuh lemah di atas meja dingin.

"Jawab aku kitten."

"Y–yah ahh jangan ber–henti."

"Panggil aku Daddy, kitten."

Sialan Choi Seungcheol! Kalau bukan karena terangsang mana mau Jisoo memanggilnya begitu, sungguh menjijikan. Seungcheol pikir dirinya itu budak seks apa?

"Daddyhh p–please.." Yah mau bagaimana lagi Jisoo malu sendiri mendengar mulutnya memanggil Seungcheol dengan sebutan 'daddy'.

Plakk. Jisoo meringis ketika Seungcheol memukul yang keempat kalinya. Kejantanannya semakin mengeras bergesekan dengan apron yang ia kenakan dan tanpa sadar ia mendorong pantatnya lebih mendekat pada selangkangan Seungcheol. Merasakan sesuatu yang keras dibalik celana hitam panjang yang kekasihnya kenakan. "Please what?"

"Mo–more.." Seungcheol menyeringai jadi dia pukul pantat Jisoo sekali lagi lalu meremasnya membuat Jisoo mendesah dan wajahnya merah padam. Panas sama seperti pantatnya. Jisoo bisa merasakan kalau dia menetes karena menahan klimaks.

Cukup lama jeda diantara mereka berdua. Jisoo berpikir mungkin Seungcheol ingin menyudahinya saja. Tapi selanjutnya yang Jisoo rasakan adalah rasa dingin yang mengalir dipunggung nya.

"Dingin..! Daddy.. a–apa itu?" Jisoo berjengit saat cairan yang lumayan kental dan dingin mengalir dari punggung terus turun memasuki belahan pantatnya dan nyaris melewati lubangnya.

Itu siru maple.

Tanpa menunggu lama rasa dingin digantikan oleh rasa hangat dari lidah Seungcheol. Lidah yang agak kasar itu menjilati setiap jejak lengket dipunggung Jisoo. Terus begitu sampai Jisoo tiba-tiba diangkat dari pangkuan Seungcheol dan disuruh berdiri sendiri dengan kedua kakinya yang terasa lemas seperti jeli.

Jisoo menengok kebelakang melihat Seungcheol menggunakan kedua lututnya untuk berdiri dan menaruh kedua tangannya siaga di sisi pinggang ramping milik si manis menjaganya agar ia tidak jatuh. Sementara lidah itu masih sibuk membuat jejak. Meninggalkan rasa manis dimulut Seungcheol saat mengecapnya.

Lalu Seungcheol menempatkan tangannya di kedua pipi pantat Jisoo, membuatnya terbuka untuk menjilat lubang itu. Rimming.

"Aaahhh.." Jisoo menghembuskan napas berat. Seungcheol menarik diri untuk sementara waktu, mengambil botol sirup dan menuangkan isinya dibelahan pantat Jisoo. Semua yang dapat Jisoo dengar adalah suara basah yang Seungcheol buat. Ia hampir melompat ketika Seungcheol menekan ujung lidahnya ke pintu masuk pada lubang Jisoo, mulutnya terus bekerja membuat hangat pada tubuh yang tengah ia jamah dan Jisoo reflek memundurkan pantatnya kemulut Seungcheol untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak kenikmatan. Ada beberapa tetes yang mengalir dipaha. Seungcheol menjilati semua itu sebelum mendarat di lantai.

"Youre so good kitten. Sweet like a myple syrup." Seungcheol berbisik, kembali menjilat yang tersisa dipaha Jisoo. Menggigitnya lembut. Ia meninggalkan Jisoo sebentar untuk sekedar mengecap bibir dan lidahnya yang terasa manis.

Pipi pantat Jisoo masih terbuka menampilkan lubang yang berkedut samar membuat Seungcheol tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Lalu Seungcheol menyodok lidahnya agar menembus lubang itu, membuat suara—suara menyedot yang membuat Jisoo melengkungkan punggungnya dan membawa pantatnya menyatu pada mulut Seungcheol. Jisoo menekan dahinya pada permukaan meja, mencengkramnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih,

Jisoo ingin menyentuh dirinya tetapi segera setelah ia menelusupkan tangannya yang gemetar untuk mengurut kemaluannya sendiri, Seungcheol berujar dibelakangnya.

"Don't touch yourself kitten, or I will punish you." Seungcheol mengancamnya. Ketika Jisoo tidak menjawab, Seungcheol memukul pantatnya lagi. Tapi kali ini pukulan ringan.

"Please daddy." Jisoo merintih. "I–I want.. to c–come."

Jisoo menunduk mengangkat sedikit apronnya dan melihat kemaluannya yang memerah, menetes dan terasa sakit. Lututnya bergetar hebat. Kemudian Jisoo merasakan tubuhnya dibalik dan kembali dibawa untuk duduk dipangkuan Seungcheol lagi. Lengan ditaruh di pundak tegap si rambut hitam dan kaki dibiarkan menggantung lemas disisinya. Jisoo hanya menurut saja Seungcheol ingin melakukan apa setelahnya.

Seungcheol menepuk bibir Jisoo dengan dua jarinya menyuruh si manis menghisap. Yang dilakukan Jisoo adalah membuka lebar bibir mungilnya dan meraup dua jemari Seungcheol untuk ia hisap di dalam mulut.

"Mhhh" Jisoo membuat suara erotis kala ia mengulumm jari Seungcheol sensual hingga Seungcheol meneguk salivanya kasar. Dan Seungcheol menggeram merasakan jemarinya di emut oleh sang kekasih. Jemarinya jadi terasa basah dan hangat. Tidak tahan berlama-lama memandang wajah Jisoo yang asyik mengulum dan terlihat begitu erotis, Seungcheol menarik jemarinya keluar dan membuat saliva terhubung diantara lidah Jisoo yang terjulur dengan ujung jemarinya yang sudah basah. Seungcheol kemudian merarup lidah Jisoo untuk ia hisap dan gigit.

"Angghh–ahh" Jisoo mendesah, merasakan jari Seungcheol ya berusaha menjajal masuk ke lubang miliknya. Menyodok pelan lalu berubah cepat saat Seungcheol merasa daging lembut itu berkontraksi menjepit jemarinya kuat. Disini bukan Cuma Jisoo yang frustasi tapi Seungcheol juga.

Ia terus mencium bibir Jisoo sampai ia rasa kekasihnya itu sudah cukup rileks untuk ia masuki dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar ketimbang jemarinya.

"Angkat sedikit pantatmu kitten." Seungcheol menarik jemarinya keluar lubang sempit itu dan mulai membuka kancing celana hitam yang ia kenakan, menarik keluar kemaluannya yang sudah mengeras dan siap dibawa masuk kedalam lubang Jisoo.

Ia mengambil sedikit sirup maple yang tersisa dan menuangkannya di atas kemaluannya sendiri. Seungcheol sedikit berjingit karena rasa dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya. Sementara Jisoo menjilat bibirnya tanpa sadar, tidak mengakui kalau ia ingin mencoba rasa manis dari sirup maple yang membalut kemaluan Seungcheol, pasti rasanya nikmat. Dan lebih terasa nikmat lagi bila Seungcheol menyodok lubangnya dengan kemaluannya yang cukup besar ketimbang dengan jemari panjangnya atau main sex yang pernah Seungcheol jajalkan di lubang sempit miliknya.

Seungcheol meletakkan botol sirup keatas meja lalu memposisikan kemaluannya sehingga selaras dengan pintu masuk Jisoo dan mencium Jisoo saat ia memasukinya perlahan, terus begitu sampai Jisoo akhirnya duduk kembali dipangkuannya.

"Are you okay, baby?" Seungcheol bergumam diantara ciuman mereka.

"Yeah…" Jisoo menarik pinggulnya keatas sampai hanya ujung kemaluan Seungcheol yang tersisa didalam, kemudian menurunkan dirinya secara perlahan, membangun irama. Dia membawa pantatnya menyentak paha Seungcheol, memutar pinggulnya pelan.

"Daddyhhh.. "

Jisoo mendesah setelah kuluman bibir Seungcheol pada bibirnya terlepas. Napasnya terasa berat saat ia bekerja sendiri di pangkuan Seungcheol,

"Youre so good baby" Seungcheol menggeram rendah didepan bibir kekasihnya, satu tangannya meraih pantat Jisoo untuk ia ambil dan remas kala Jisoo sibuk menaik-turunkan tubuhnya,

"Daddy.. please.. ahh" Jisoo menggigit bibirnya. " Please.. tou–touch mehh"

Jisoo hampir sampai, ujung kemaluannya menggesek baju hitam Seungcheol meninggalkan sedikit jejak lengket yang tembus dari balik Apron yang ia kenakan, dan Seungcheol meraih kemaluan Jisoo untuk ia kocok cepat membuat Jisoo mengerang frustasi disela kesibukannya menggenjot kemaluan Seungcheol didalam lubangnya. "Daddyhh.." Jisoo terengah-engah, lengannya melingkar dileher kekasihnya, menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat saat dirasa kemaluan Seungcheol semakin menebal dan Jisoo datang lebih dulu. Ia hampir menangis dengan mulut gemetar dileher Seungcheol sementara Seungcheol terus mengocok kemaluannya membantunya keluar.

"So good baby?" kata Seungcheol sambil mencium pundak kekasihnya. Dia datang tidak lama setelah Jisoo, menembakkan spermanya yang panas kedalam lubang Jisoo. Jisoo mencitai bagaimana suara Seungcheol yang menggeram rendah ditelingannya, bagaimana Seungcheol membawa tubuh kurunya lebih dekat dan mendekapnya erat.

"Sepertinya kita butuh mandi lagi." Seungcheol berujar sambil berusaha melepaskan kemaluannya dari lubang panas Jisoo dan dibalas tawa pelan oleh kekasihnya, dan menggendong tubuh kurus itu ke kamar mandi berniat menbersihkan sisa lengket ditubuh mereka berdua.

END

Konbanwa minna-san… gomen saya baru muncul lagi setelah 2 tahun hiatus parah T_T banyak alasan yang gak bisa saya jelasin disini.. tapi sekali lagi saya minta maaf…

Ini ff Cheolsoo saya yang pertama , jadi maaf kalau mengecewakan para CheolSoo shipper… untuk MarkBam shipper yang mempertanyakan kelanjutan ff saya yg judul nya 'The Night' saya masih mempertimbangkan akan menlajutkannya atau tidak…

Thanks to – watashi no bouifurendo, Mr.Q yang setelah saya suap dengan ice cream rasa sambal cabai, akhirnya mau baca ff yaoi ini dengan suka rela *aku tau kamu pe'ak, bae, tp aku tetep sayang kamu, eeaaa* , para adik-adik di Line Cheolsoo Fams yang rame banget kalau udah ngeline sampe kakak kalian ini bingung mau ngebales yang mana dulu…

Sekali lagi terimakais dan maaf setelah menghilang gak jelas…

 **Mind to review? Thanks**


End file.
